


Kaidonovsky Means Babysitter In Russian

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen, M/M, the Kaidonovskys aren't bad babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh scramble to find a last minute babysitter and the only ones available are Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky . Chuck and Raleigh are really desperate so they ask the Kaidonovskys for help. Shenanigans with Keegan and our favorite Russian Jaeger pilots ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaidonovsky Means Babysitter In Russian

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I resurrected the Kaidonovskys and the Wei triplets. I love writing and reading about the Kaidonovskys because we didn't really get to see much of them, so any additional stuff on them (fan written or canon) is wonderful!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“You’re kidding me. Tendo! Ugh fine.” Raleigh sighed and hung up, looking at his husband who was arguing with Herc. From the colorful words leaving Chuck’s mouth, Raleigh guessed that Chuck was having the same luck he was.

Chuck and Raleigh were frantically searching for babysitters for Keegan. They may have forgotten that tonight was Parent-Teacher night at school. It had been hectic in the house lately, Chuck was doing exams and Raleigh was working longer hours trying to get a project finished in time for the deadline. Imagine their shock when Keegan told them that she had to stay home tonight and then proceeded to remind them that it was Parent-Teacher night.

“Really, Daddy, Papa? It’s on the calendar!” Keegan had said, pointing to the date while glaring at her parents.

Here they were, one hour to go before they had to leave and no one could babysit.

“Dad’s sick. We’ve called everyone and no one can watch her.” Chuck sighed and flopped on their bed.

“We haven’t called everyone per se…” Raleigh said carefully, a crazy idea coming to him but really he was desperate.

“Who? We’ve called the Wei’s, they have a basketball thing. Mako is going on a date. Stacker isn’t here. Dad’s sick. Newt and Hermann are at a science convention. Alison and Tendo are having dinner with another J-tech family. Who else is there to call, Raleigh?” Chuck listed as Raleigh sat down next to his husband sprawled on the bed.

“We haven’t called the Kaidonovskys.” Raleigh said. Chuck leapt up, wide eyed.

“Shit, Raleigh. Is that a good idea? They scare me.” Chuck rambled shaking his head then added, “Besides, aren’t they back in Russia?”

“No. I told you, Aleksis and I have been working together on this project.” Raleigh said.

“We have no other choice, do we?” Chuck asked, resigning. Raleigh shook his head.

“No, but I’m sure it won’t be that bad, right? I mean, Keegan likes them and they like her.” Raleigh sighed as he pulled up Aleksis Kaidonovsky’s contact number on his phone. Chuck nodded and Raleigh took a deep breath and called the Russian former Jaeger pilots.

“Keegs?” Chuck asked as he and Raleigh made their way into their daughter’s room. Keegan was petting Max while talking to him about surgery or something. Raleigh only caught the words ‘scalpel’ and ‘stitches.’

“Find someone to watch me?” She asked looking at her parents.

“Uh yeah. How would you feel about Sasha and Aleksis watching you?” Raleigh asked his daughter.

The two parents quickly covered their ears as their daughter let out an excited shriek and Max ran and hid under her bed.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Okay, you can go to the school now!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly as she tried to push her parents toward the front door.

“Keegs, we can’t leave until they arrive.” Raleigh said as his daughter bounced up and down.

“How much sugar did you give her?” Raleigh asked his husband quietly. Chuck glared at Raleigh but before he could respond, there was a knock on the door.

Keegan shrieked and ran towards the door. Chuck got to the door, fast little thing he was, before Keegan could.

“Remember, only the adults should answer the door.” Raleigh reminded his daughter as Chuck opened the door to see Sasha and Aleksis standing on their porch with wide grins.

“Little Becket-Hansen!” Aleksis called as the two made their way into the home. 

“Aleksis!” Keegan shouted and ran towards the giant man.

“Thank you for doing this for us, we really appreciate it.” Raleigh said to Sasha as he hung up their coats.

“No problem, Raleigh, we enjoy spending time with Keegan.” Sasha spoke, her voice heavy with her accent.

“Yes, what Sasha said.” Aleksis replied and went back to Keegan who was telling him about a special scalpel she had thought of in her mind that would double as a needle to provide stitches. That must have been what she was telling Max about, Raleigh thought.

“Okay, right. Thank you again. Keegan will show you what we have that can be heated up for dinner. We should be back no later than nine o’clock. Her bed time is eight. If you need us, please call us.” Chuck said as he handed Raleigh a jacket, they were going to be late if they didn’t leave soon.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on. You don’t want to be late now. We have things covered.” Sasha said and waved towards the door.

“Bye Keegs, love you.” Chuck said and kissed his daughter on the head.

“Love you as well, behave for Sasha and Aleksis.” Raleigh said, kissing his daughter too.

“Love you too. Don’t hurt my teacher, Papa.” Keegan said and dragged Aleksis to her room to show him her scalpel drawing.

It took all of 10 minutes to convince Sasha and Aleksis to color with Keegan while listening to Ukrainian Hard House.

“So then this kid calls me a freak because I have two dads and I want to be a medical examiner. He even insulted Ukrainian Hard House!” Keegan told the Russian couple about a bully from school.

“Papa says that he’d like to see him say that to you, he said that the Wei’s never said anything bad about it after you spoke to them.” Keegan continued, looking up at Aleksis and Sasha with wide eyes.

“Hmm. Perhaps we should meet this uneducated child.” Aleksis spoke gruffly, Sasha humming in agreement and nodding.

“Did you see that they make red velvet Oreos?” Keegan asked, knowing that the Kaidonovskys shared a love for both Oreos and red velvet with Keegan.

“I did not. Are they any good?” Sasha spoke, looking up from her coloring page where she was currently coloring Maleficent. Aleksis perked up as well, taking his eyes off of his picture of the Beast to look at Keegan.

“I don’t know. They didn’t have any when we last went shopping so I haven’t tried any yet.” Keegan said sadly, coloring in Tiana’s wedding dress.

“We should get some.” Sasha decided, putting her crayon down and picking up her phone to call Raleigh.

“Raleigh, we would like to take Keegan to the store to get red velvet Oreos.” Sasha said once Raleigh had answered. Raleigh gave the okay and Sasha hung up, looking down at Keegan and Aleksis who were looking at her with expectant faces.

“He said it is okay. Let’s get going, we can finish coloring once we’ve gotten red velvet Oreos.” Sasha stated decisively, hands on her hips.

“Hooray! Let’s go!” Keegan cheered, jumping up and running to put her shoes and coat on.

“Papa and Grandpa Herc swear a lot when driving too. They say it’s because they’re Australian. Daddy says that’s an excuse and that they just have a very colorful language. You have colorful language too, Sasha. Aleksis, you too.” Keegan said as they entered the store.

The drive to the store should have been short but there were many slow drivers and Sasha would swear at the other drivers. Aleksis occupying the passenger seat, was occasionally throwing in swears too. Keegan in the back wishing the drivers would stop being slow so they could get cookies.

“Yes, we do. Just remember, don’t repeat what we say.” Aleksis spoke as Keegan tugged him and his wife’s hands, dragging them to the cookie aisle.

“Oh I know. Daddy says I’m not allowed to say any of Papa or Grandpa Herc’s words. I’m also not supposed to say any words that the Wei’s yell at each other when they play basketball.” Keegan informed her babysitters.

“Yes, that is good advice, Little Becket-Hansen.” Sasha said as the three came to a stop in front of the Oreos.

“There! There they are!” Keegan exclaimed and pointed up high on the shelf where the red velvet Oreos were. Aleksis nodded and easily grabbed a package, shelves are rarely a problem when you’re seven feet tall.

“There’s mint ones too?” Sasha asked, picking up a package that showed Oreos with mint green filling on the front.

“They’re really good! Let’s get those too!” Keegan replied, smiling widely at Sasha.

The former Russian Jaeger pilots prided themselves on not being pushovers. They were Jaeger pilots after all, and before that they were prison guards. They were not easily swayed, however, there was no way anyone in their right mind could say no to Keegan; not even the tough former Jaeger pilots and prison guards.

“As you wish.” Aleksis said, knowing that Sasha wouldn’t say no. Keegan cheered and the three made their way to the check outs.

“It is in the bagging area, you dumb machine!” Sasha growled at the self-check out machine when it told her the cookies weren’t in the bagging area.

“Is there a problem here?” An employee came rushing up to the three, sensing trouble. Keegan couldn’t blame him, Aleksis was seven feet tall and glaring at the machine as if trying to figure out how to destroy it in the most fun way and Sasha was spewing profanities at it, her accent heavy with anger.

“Your stupid machine is not recognizing my cookies.” Sasha said in a clipped voice, the employee wincing in fear of the blonde Russian.

“Uh, here let me fix that.” He said, punching something into the screen before declaring it was good to go and practically sprinted away.

Sasha smirked at the man’s actions as she paid for the items. Once they had paid and grabbed the two boxes of cookies, the three made their way out of the store and to the car.

The drive home was quick and didn’t contain any colorful language. The three practically sprinted into the house, removing their coats and shoes with lightning speed and rushing to the kitchen to try the Oreos.

“Ready?” Keegan asked holding up her cup of milk and a red velvet Oreo. The two Russians nodded and everyone took a bite.

It was silent for a bit before Aleksis spoke up.

“That is not red velvet.” Aleksis glared at the cookie package. Keegan put down her other half of the cookie, agreeing with Aleksis.

“Yes. Where did they get the idea that that tasted like red velvet?” Sasha asked and took a swig of milk.

“They obviously know nothing about red velvet.” Keegan agreed, shaking her head and tsking Nabisco.

“Shall we try the mint ones? Perhaps we will have better luck with them.” Sasha asked, pointing to the mint Oreo packaging. Keegan and Aleksis nodded.

Aleksis opened the mint package and handed each of them a mint Oreo.

“Cheers.” Keegan exclaimed, holding her Oreo in the air. The two Russians following her actions before taking a bite into their Oreos.

“Now that’s an Oreo!” Aleksis spoke excitedly, reaching for another one.

“Yes indeed! Absolutely perfect, good job, Keegan.” Sasha agreed grabbing another cookie for her and Keegan.

After the three had finished the package, Aleksis eating most of them, they went back to coloring and discussing what other flavors would be good for Oreos.

“All I’m saying is pineapple could be cool. Pineapple is good, Oreos are good, and they could be great together!” Keegan argued.

“Are you not allergic to pineapple, though?” Sasha asked Keegan, coloring in the horns on Maleficent’s costume.

“It’s only a problem when I eat too much.” Keegan stated matter of factly. Aleksis laughed, Keegan was very much a Becket-Hansen.

“What about raspberry?” Aleksis suggested.

“That would be interesting. I’d probably try it.” Keegan said as she colored Tiana’s page background.

“Agreed.” Sasha spoke then asked, “What about orange?”

“Yuck no! Orange and chocolate do not go together!” Keegan disagreed, looking at Sasha as if she had two heads.

“I have to agree with Little Becket-Hansen, Sasha. No on the orange.” Aleksis spoke.

“Perhaps banana then?” Sasha asked.

“Possibly. I would definitely try it.” Keegan spoke as Aleksis nodded his head.

“It’s almost eight, I should go get ready for bed.” Keegan spoke up, half an hour later after the three had finished dinner. Sasha and Aleksis nodded their heads.

“I will clean up the coloring books and crayons while Aleksis lets Max outside because he’s at the door scratching it. You go get ready for bed and come get us when you’re finished.” Sasha spoke up, pointing to where Max was at the back door whimpering.

Keegan and Aleksis nodded and wandered off to do their jobs.

Several minutes later, Keegan was in bed and Sasha and Aleksis were sitting on the floor on each side of her bed, Max curled up at the bottom of her bed.

“Tell me a story about Russia?” Keegan asked, yawning.

“Sure thing, dear.” Sasha said and began telling a story of Russia before the War, Aleksis adding details to the story every once in a while.

Once Keegan had fallen asleep, the two Russians tip toed out of the bedroom, the best they could, and made their way to the kitchen, tidying up after they’d eaten dinner and putting the red velvet Oreos in the cabinet, knowing that one of the guys would end up eating them. 

Raleigh and Chuck made it home shortly after they’d finished tidying up the house.

“She is asleep.” Sasha said, taking in the two’s exhausted looks. 

“She was very good.” Aleksis added, handing Sasha her coat. The two Russians weren’t going to stay any longer, they could tell the two younger guys needed to go to bed.

“Thank you so much. We appreciate it so much.” Raleigh said as Chuck grunted something about them doing a good job.

“It is no problem. Let us know if you need us again.” Sasha said, slipping her coat on.

“Yes, do. Kaidonovsky means babysitter in Russian, you know.” Aleksis said with a huge grin.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a lie but we’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.” Chuck said as the Russian couple left.

“Who would’ve thought they’d be as good as they were?” Chuck asked after shutting the door.

“Well they were prison guards. They basically babysat prisoners.” Raleigh replied. Chuck hummed in agreement, locking the door before heading to check on their daughter before they collapsed on the floor and fell asleep in front of the door.

Raleigh and Chuck managed to check on their daughter before heading to their room, changing and collapsing on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep. The two were completely worn out from dealing with Keegan’s teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the red velvet Oreos are a joke. You have eat like four of them in order for them to somewhat taste like red velvet. On the other hand, the mint Oreos are heaven. I'm eating some as I post this because I'm an 'adult' and can. Also Oreos are serious business, at least for me. :)
> 
> I also really like the idea that the Kaidonovskys not being pushovers but being totally wrapped around Keegan's fingers. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic so I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
